Moe Mallaman
Private Moe Mallaman is a U.S Marine. He is a 35 year old man who was an accountant before the war, living with his with and nine year old son. He is one of a small group of U.S Marines who tried to take a small Pacific island. All of the men are killed by the Japanese defenders, except for Moe and Private Ken. After the Japanese have left the beach Moe finds Ken wounded on the beach and drags him to safety, as Ken can't walk. They haul up in a cave and Moe discovers Ken has a piece of shrapnel in his back. Moe later goes to the Japanese camp and breaks into a storage hut, where he steals medical supplies, grenades, saki and food. He is nearly caught by a Japanese soldier but knocks him unconscious and makes it look like he was drunk. After returning to the cave he removes the shrapnel from Ken's back. One day Moe takes Ken down to a lagoon so he can swim, but they hear a Japanese soldier approach and have to hide. But Ken left his shirt behind and the Japanese soldier finds it. Ken urges Moe to do something before the Jap alerts the others on the island. Moe pulls out his knife and confronts the soldier and the two fight, before Moe stabs and kills him. More by accident, as the Jap ran onto the knife. Some time later they hear Japanese soldiers searching outside the cave. One enters the cave to search but before he can do that properly, there is a gunshot from outside and he leaves to find his companions had shot at a huge python. Later that day Moe leaves the cave to go fishing but when he returns he is followed by a Japanese soldier. As Moe is entering the cave the Jap takes aim to shoot him when Ken spots him he shouts a warning to Moe and throws his bayonet at the Jap, killing him. Moe takes the dead Jap to bury him away from the cave but as he starts digging a shot rings out. Two Japanese soldiers have spotted him and fire at him. Moe manages to shoot one of them but then runs out of ammo before he can shoot the other. The Japanese soldier approaches where Moe is hidden and they fight, before Moe finally manages to kill him with his entrenching tool. Ken has hatched a plan to get rid of the remaining Japs on the island and tells Moe that they could surprise them with the grenades that Moe had stolen and finish any remaining ones off with their rifles. Moe agrees and they decide to launch an attack the next morning when all of the Japs will have just woken up in their camp. As they approach the camp they can hear that the Japs are already awake. They approach with care and see them all lined up as if on parade and Ken say that this will make it easier for them to kill them all. But before Ken and Moe can even do anything, all of the Japs kill themselves in a mass suicide. Ken assumes that the war must be over and sees it as the only reason for them to kill themselves. Moe goes into the camp to bury the dead, leaving Ken on the hill. As ken waits, he is surprised by a Japanese soldier, one who clearly didn't want to take part in the mass suicide. They fight and scuffle on top of each other as the Jap tries to stab Ken with his bayonet. Ken finally gets the upper hand and strangles him to death. Ken and Moe spend the next seven months on the island alone, each unhappy with their lot in life. Moe acting as Ken's carer and Ken being paralyzed from the waste down and not being able to do anything for himself. One day they have a blazing argument where Ken calls Moe a Jew in the heat of the moment, not really meaning it. Moe storms and a short while later hears a gunshot and returns to find Ken has shot himself in the shoulder. Ken claims to have missed his head but Moe realises that he did it on purpose. The next day Moe takes Ken to the beach and Moe goes for a swim around to the other side of the island where he spots ships and aircraft carriers. He prays to god to tell him what to do, as he doesn't know whether he should tell Ken or not. After returning to Ken, Ken asks where he had been and what he saw. Moe tells him he saw ships and planes but Ken simply doesn't believe him, as Moe always jokes about things. Later that night Ken hears noises and wakes Moe. Moe tells him it is just a dream or the wind, until he hears the noise himself. After going to investigate he finds a goat, and they both wonder where it came from, until Moe tells Ken that it is God who has come down from heaven and manifested himself as the goat. They follow the goat into the jungle and when they come out onto the beach they find a whole heard of goats walking around. Ken and Moe then fall asleep and awake the next morning to find a group of U.S Marines herding pigs and goats onto the island. Moe runs to the Marines and learns that the island is about to be used for Atomic Bomb testing and is lucky to have been found. He runs to get Ken and tells him they are going home. Gallery Moe Mallaman.png Moe Mallaman (2).png Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe Mallaman, Moe